


Promises of Dawn

by dragonsreddoor



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Alcohol and Drugs, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety Attacks, Divorce, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Illnesses, Jon Snow is a Stark, Jonerys Endgame, Past Abuse, R Plus L Does Not Equal J, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsreddoor/pseuds/dragonsreddoor
Summary: Set in the backdrop of a modern day Westeros, journey with Jon and Dany as they navigate fate to meet each other, lose each other constantly and find each other once more.A mixture of inspiration from the romance movies Before Sunrise, One Day, Love Rosie and Me Before You.
Relationships: Daario Naharis/Daenerys Targaryen (minor), Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Ygritte (past), Khal Drogo/Daenerys Targaryen (past), Val/Jon Snow (minor)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I itched to write this ever since I watched Before Sunrise. It started off as just a simple one shot idea but as I got thinking (and randomly watching romance trailers) I ended up coming up with a whole multi chap fic. This is my first ever Jonerys AU fic. I don't really know much about the tagging and still had to ask around so please forgive me if I forgot something or please tell me in the comments if you think I needed to tag an additional thing. I'm very much a technology grandma. But I tried my best to tag the important ones like the relationships and the trigger warnings. So please don't forget to look at the additional tags. Finally, don't worry friends this will have a Jonerys endgame. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Edit: Added a gorgeous moodboard from my good friend @Riry_7.

April 17, 2005

The couple beside her had been arguing loudly in Dothraki for a while now before Dany had enough.Grabbing her bag and her unfinished novel, she made her way to the farthest vacant seat in the carriage.

_I just want to read my book in peace_ , she thought to herself grumpily.

Jon was reading his travel guide about King’s Landing when he heard the Dothraki couple arguing. He sighed and rolled his eyes _. I bet those people are married_. He’s never much liked the concept of marriage. His own parents were divorced and the Dothraki couple reminded him a bit of them before they got separated. He closed his travel guide and hung his head on the chair waiting for them to be over. _Things just got way more depressing than it already is._ Suddenly, a silver haired woman beside the couple stood up, scooped her things and made her way to the chair beside him. He chuckled to himself. _Gods, the couple couldn’t even catch a hint that they were annoying everyone else._

Dany heard a soft laugh beside her and saw a raven haired man amused with what just transpired. He wore a plain black shirt and tight fitting jeans. _He’s beautiful_ , she thought and indulged herself on admiring his soft curls. She wondered how they would feel between her fingers.

The Dothraki couple stood up and started making their way out of the carriage still arguing. She groaned internally and met the raven haired man’s eyes. He looked surprised at first but he then gave her a smile, his grey eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

Jon met the silver haired woman’s eyes and his breath caught. _I didn’t realize how pretty she was._ She looked almost angelic, with her porcelain skin and her wavy hair reaching her waist. Her yellow sundress gave her an almost airy appeal. Her eyes were slightly concealed by her glasses but he noticed that it was a shade of purple. _Purple? What normal person has purple eyes?_ He shook some sense into himself. _Jon, stop staring and start talking. We don’t want her thinking you’re some sort of freak._ He schooled his features and gave her a small smile. “Did you understand what they were arguing about?” He asked her.

She looked hesitant to answer and Jon wondered for a while if she even spoke English. Before he could ask she replied, “I only know a bit of Dothraki. I couldn’t really catch what they said.” _Even her voice sounded angelic_.

“They were pretty loud huh?”

“Yeah,” she mumbled in agreement and went back to reading her book.

A long silence followed their exchange. But Jon wasn’t willing to drop the conversation just yet. He needed someone to talk to right now. He was tired of being lonely and sulking his entire trip. He faced her again. _She may be shy but I’m not._

“I’m Jon.”

She looked surprised at his introduction. “Daenerys,” she replied softly almost like a question.

_Daenerys? Her name sounded like a work of art._ “Wow, that’s a mouthful.”

“Well you can call me Dany. Everyone I’m close to calls me that.”

_Everyone I’m close to calls me that._ Jon felt his heart do a somersault. “Okay then Dany,” he said testing her nickname in his lips. “Are you implying we’re close now?” He asked teasingly.

She blushed, realizing her mistake. _She looked adorable_. “N-no that’s not- I was just- I’m sorry- ”

“Dany I’m joking. I get what you were trying to say.” He tried to reassure her. “But I guess we’re acquaintances now at least, aren’t we?”

Dany was inherently a suspicious person. Strangers who talked to her made her feel wary. But there was something about Jon that made her want to open herself up to him. “Yeah I guess we are,” she replied.

“So do you want to eat in the diner with me?”

_Adventure – this is what you asked for Dany. Break free from that shell. Meet new people. This is your chance. Say yes_.”Sure,” she nodded.

He smiled that sweet smile of his. “Let’s go.”

____________________________________________

They had started to eat their food when Jon suddenly burst out, “I have a thought.”

Dany giggled. They had been talking for about an hour now and the sudden outbursts of childish energy, deep imagination and bluntness coming from this man she just met was contagious. He was one of the few people she found so easy to talk to aside from her bestfriend Missandei, her brother Rhaegar and her grandfather Aemon. _Now only Rhaegar and Missy are left._ She shook the thought out of her head. _Forget Dany forget._ “What is it?” She humored him.

“What if,” he gestured animatedly, “after 10 or 20 years down the road you might not be happy with your marriage anymore.”

She frowned. “What?” She wasn’t expecting this sort of topic from him. But then again, for the past hour, his topics have been jumping left and right. Before this, he had talked about his view on death and how he’d seen his brother’s late dog Greywind in a rainbow made by sprinkles of water. Before that, he had talked about reincarnation through the splitting of souls.

He held out a hand. “Now hear me out,” he said. “What if you and your future husband would argue all the time like that Dothraki couple earlier or you’d find him boring after all those years and you would suddenly wonder what would’ve happened if you picked the other guy.”

Dany was confused. _What is he on about?_

He continued. “Well what if, I was that other guy?”

_What?_

“Jon, I don’t understand-”

“I have a proposition.”

“Earlier you just said you had a thought and now it’s a proposition. You seem to work fast.” Dany said laughing.

He ignored her. “Stop over at King’s Landing with me instead of going back to Dragonstone today.”

What Jon said cut Dany’s laughter short. She stared at him. “Are you serious?” She whispered.

“Think about it. It’s just going to be a day. You can go back to Dragonstone tomorrow and I’ll be flying back to Winterfell. Let’s discover King’s Landing together. This Westeros tour of mine sucked the entire time. You look like you want an adventure. And also _– also –_ this is the most important part, you can look back at this day, 10 or 20 years from now when you start asking yourself why you chose your husband and you can compare him to _me_ and then you’ll realize that I’m not so different from your husband. I’ll be the same boring, unmotivated guy. I’m doing you a favor here. I’m going to be saving your future marriage.”

She shook her head. “That does not make _any_ sense.” _What if he’s not a boring, unmotivated guy?_ “And I can compare my future husband to other men too you know. Like my ex boyfriend, Drogo.”

“What was he like?”

She grimaced. “He was a dick. He broke up with me because he said _I didn’t love him enough_.”

Jon sensed there was more to this story with the way she talked about it but didn’t ask any further. “See? Then that’s an unfair comparison. _I_ would never say that to you because we’d only spend a day with each other.”

“You could be a serial killer for all I know.”

He laughed. _Why does he have to be so good looking?_ “I promise to let you leave when I suddenly have the urge to kill you.”

Dany rolled her eyes. It _did_ make no sense. But she could feel herself giving in to his mad idea anyway. _They told you to get out more.Live, just live he said. What is better than going to a place you have never been with a man you have just met? After everything you’ve been through don’t you deserve loosening up a bit?_

She felt the train slow down. They were already in King’s Landing. She smiled and stood up.

“King’s Landing is _our_ stop now. Let’s get our bags.”

She couldn’t help but giggle at the childish glee that filled Jon’s face when he realized she had agreed to spend the day with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany's day tour around King's Landing continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was lazy so I got the descriptions of the Street of the Sisters, Great Sept of Baelor, Guildhall of the Alchemists and the Dragonpit from the Wiki of Ice and Fire. If I made any mistakes on the geography please forgive me and I kindly request to suspend your belief if I ever did. Enjoy!

“Okay where do we go first?” Dany asked him with a new spring in her step. She was excited. This was something she had never done before.

“Woah there, you’re suddenly eager. Where did you get this energy from? You were all shy there in the train.”

“I’m not shy, you’re just a stranger.” _That was a lie_.

Jon snorted, his face telling her he didn’t believe what she said. “Right.”

“Seriously though, where do we go first?”

Jon fetched his travel guide from his bag. “I have an idea.”

“Here you go again with one of your _ideas_.”

“Listen. How about I flip the pages in random and you tell me to stop. The page where we stop is the place we’ll go to.”

The rational part of Dany’s mind told her to say no. She would be going to a place that may or may not be dangerous with a man she had just met. Yet her grandfather’s words echoed in her head.

_Live, just live._

She took a deep breath and nodded. _Be brave._ “Alright flip the pages and I’ll say stop when I want to. Don’t show me the pictures. I want to be surprised.”

 _She’s really getting into this,_ Jon thought to himself happily. He flipped the pages and waited.

“Stop.”

He checked the page and saw the title: _The Great Sept of Baelor_. Jon stared at her and laughed.

“What’s wrong? Where are we going?”

He showed her the page and she burst into giggles. “The Sept of Baelor? This trip gets weirder by the minute.”

Jon shrugged. “We have to go there. That’s how the rules of our funny agreement work.”

“I didn’t say anything about not going.” She argued lightly. “How do we get there?”

He checked the guide. “It says here we have to take a bus.”

“What are we waiting for then? Let’s find a bus.” She took his hand and walked with so much purpose, searching for the nearest bus stop.

 _What’s gotten into her?_ Jon wondered in amusement.

____________________________________________

They got off the bus and made their way to the Sept.

“My travel guide says this street is called Street of the Sisters. It’s one of the four straight streets which start at the unnamed great square in the center of King's Landing. The street connects the Great Sept of Baelor atop Visenya's Hill to the Dragonpit atop the Hill of Rhaenys.” Jon read loudly.

“Dragonpit?” Dany asked breathlessly as they walked the street briskly. “That sounds like an interesting place. We should go there next. It’s just in the other hill right? We still have all day.” He was agreeing with her when he heard Dany gasp as the Sept came into view.

It was an impressive marble dome structure with seven crystal towers, each of which had bells. The lofty dome was made of glass, gold and crystal. “It looks magnificent,” Dany whispered.

“Yeah,” Jon replied. The place truly was a sight. “Let’s go inside.”

They walked beneath suspended globes of colored leaded glass. The floors were made of marble and the seven altars were set about with candles. The whole place felt serene yet it made Jon uneasy. He glanced at Dany and saw the look on her face. _She seems to love the peace the place brought at least._

They sat down in the corner and admired the view for a while until Jon’s uneasiness got the better of him. He could never really stand silence. He racked his brains for anything and remembered a fact he had read from his travel guide earlier. “Did you know, legend has it that the marriages in King’s Landing a long time ago was always conducted at that altar between those two statues over there? Like they really bothered to do it here between those two statues? How crazy is that?”

“There you go again,” she muttered.

“What?”

“You talk about marriage in a negative light a lot. Do you have some sort of probem with it?”

Jon stared at her. _It’s bullshit. That’s my problem with it_.”What are you on about? I’m just saying random facts from the travel guide because I hate awkward silences.”

“You never really seem to be able to sit still I’ve noticed,” she told him with a grin. “While I do think you _do_ hate awkward silences, I think you also don’t like the idea of marriage itself.Why is that?”

There was no point denying this now. He doubted she would drop it and she was right anyway. “Because I’ve noticed it drove people who loved each other apart more than they’ve brought them together. This ideal of commitment and loyalty – of staying together despite the odds – it sets up unrealistic expectations that nobody can ever fill. And when they realize that they can’t achieve the vows they made for eternity, it makes them both bitter and they end up hating each other. It breaks everyone’s hearts even the people around them. It’s also terrifying. It terrifies people. Lastly, I think it’s nothing more than a societal expectation to be tied to someone legally just so people can profit money from it. If you love someone, why would it matter if it was on paper? ”

“Wow. You seem to have really thought this through.” She said softly and he thought he caught a flash of sympathy in her eyes. He looked at her. _Does she know something about me?_ “I don’t agree with you though.”

He gave her a small smile. “Of course you wouldn’t. I’m pretty sure that was an unpopular opinion. If it wasn’t people would have stopped marrying each other a long time ago.”

The look on her face told him she was intent on saying her side. “I see the concept of marriage as a metaphorical promise that you will be each other’s home. That no matter what comes your way you will be each other’s safety nets. It won’t be perfect of course. None ever are. But I see the promise of constancy a small comfort in this ever cruel and changing world.”

“Well, I’m sorry that’s just not what I’ve seen.”

“Maybe you just need the right people to show you it’s possible,” she whispered. Her face was now just an inch from his that he could see the purple in her eyes clearer than ever before. He slowly looked down at her plump lips. They looked as if they would feel so soft if he ever would kiss it. He felt as if he were a bit drunk. _Should I kiss her?_ A strand of hair fell to her face and he suddenly had a strong impulse to brush it away. But as he tried to move his hand, she turned to face the other side. He had no choice but to let his hand fall back in his lap. The moment broke. He cursed himself internally. _Don’t be stupid Jon. You just met her and you aren’t in the right headspace to be in any relationship right now either._

 _I think I wanted to kiss him_ , Dany thought to herself. She had felt his eyes land on her lips and for a while she felt a strong urge to press her lips to his. Just for a bit - just for a taste. But as a strand of her hair fell, she noticed his hand rise and she did the first thing she always does in the presence of physical affection – turn away.

_I can’t. I just can’t._

“I think we should start touring the place, don’t you think? The Sept is quite huge and we still have to buy some drinks and walk all the way to the Dragonpit after.” She told him, noticing her voice going higher than usual.

He looked to be in a daze for a while. “Jon?”

“Hm? Oh-oh yeah let’s go.”

____________________________________________

“I got outside first. You’re paying for drinks!”She taunted him as she tried to catch her breath.

“You cheated! You came up with the challenge while we were casually walking then you just ran. I wasted 5 seconds trying to understand what you just shouted at me.”

“Awwww you’re cute when you’re annoyed.” She ruffled his curls.

“Get off my hair!” He tried to push her hand away but missed. Jon crinkled his nose and made a face.

Dany mockingly mimicked his facial expression and began to pinch both his cheeks with her hands. “Don’t be grumpy baby Jon.”

“Oh fuck off.”

She laughed again and started walking. “You’re paying for drinks anyway and that’s because I said so.”

“You manipulated me on the train. I should’ve known you weren’t really shy. Now you’re extorting me for money. And I thought we were actually becoming friends.” He jokingly told her acting fake hurt.

She stopped and turned to him. “Friends pay for their drinks. And I am usually shy. Maybe you’re just so easy to talk too.”

He rolled his eyes. “Easy on the flattery there Dany, I might buy you an entire bar.” Unknowingly, he bridged the gap between them. There was just a strong urge inside of him to be constantly near this woman.

She gave him a small smile. “I’m not lying though. I’ve only known you today, but I feel like I’ve known you my entire life.” Her voice became softer as she spoke, her last word ending in a whisper. He felt the sincerity of her words. It felt intimate. _Why does it sound intimate?_

“Me too,” he heard himself say. “This is the most fun I’ve had in a pretty long time. It’s a pity we’ll only have a day together.” _If only…_

“One more day…” she trailed off. He raised his eyebrows and looked at her expectantly. _Will she stay a bit longer?_ She broke into a grin, her eyes turning mischievous. “Of you brooding and complaining about the slippery marble in this place and I’ll definitely be forcing you to buy an entire bar!”

Jon felt a pang of disappointment but covered it up with a smile. He wanted her to say she’d stay longer. If she did, he knew he wouldn’t hesitate to do the same. He’s sure they’d go penniless after 2 days but he had a strange feeling they’d be happy nonetheless. She was right. They had just met but as they were exploring the Sept earlier, talking and joking around carelessly, he did feel as if he knew her his entire life. Something about her just made him feel light. _I’ve never felt this way with Ygritte_ , he thought sadly. He could suggest to her that they’d stay another day but he stopped himself. _Your sister is waiting for you at home._

Dany spotted the bar she saw earlier. “Look there it is! That’s the one the bus driver told us about earlier.” The bar was called Guildhall of the Alchemists and the driver had told them they had the best wine in King’s Landing. Wildfire, he called it. Its marble walls reflected an emerald radiance and the place was packed with people. Dany started to feel panic rise up in her throat. In her excitement, she forgot that she wasn’t exactly a fan of crowded places.

“Jon, can we just buy a bottle and leave?” She pleaded.

“What? I thought you wanted to stay here for a while?”

“Please? I just- I can’t.”

Jon must’ve felt her desperation. “Alright, we could bring the wine to the Dragonpit.” He just said slowly. “Don’t worry I’ll – I’ll work out the wine glasses. You just stay here while I talk to the bartender.” No questions were asked and for that Dany was grateful. He looked back at her with a concerned look in his face before disappearing in the crowd. _It’s like he can read my mind._

Dany waited for what she felt like an hour near the entrance though she’s pretty sure she was just exaggerating things in her brain when Jon came back bringing a wine bottle with a funny look on his face.

Dany looked at him suspiciously. “What’s wrong? What’s with that look?”

He pulled her outside still having the weird grin plastered on his face. “I nicked some wine glasses and placed them in my bag. We better run before they find out.” He whispered in her ear between his soft laughs.

She looked at him in alarm. “You wanker!”

“No time to blame me. C’mon let’s go.”

She rolled her eyes as they briskly walked away from the bar.

______________________________________________

“Oh no Jon, it looks as if the Dragonpit’s closed already!” She exclaimed as they made their way to the place. It had already gotten dark and only a few lights from the Dragonpit were letting them see the road. It was once an immense dome castle Dany was sure of it but it was simply a historical ruin for tourists now. She looked at Jon and he seemed to be deep in thought.

“Hmmm, we’ve come so far.” He seemed to be talking to himself. “I don’t think we should stop now.”

What he said immediately clicked in her head. “Jon _no_.”

“Let’s climb up the wall. It’s looks manageable enough.”

“You have done enough crimes for today!”

“Suit yourself.” He shrugged and started to climb the wall.

“Jon. Jon you idiot!” She whispered angrily. “Somebody might be there guarding the place.”

Jon reached the other side of the wall. “Shhhhh,” he told her. “I’ll scout for guards. If I don’t see anyone, climb the wall immediately okay?”

This was getting _way_ out of line. But weirdly enough, she felt as if she was welcoming the sense of thrill he was giving her all the same. Dany sighed. “Fine,” she agreed.

“Nobody’s here. C’mon don’t be scared. I’ll catch you if you fall.”

 _I’ll catch you if you fall._ In another time, if she was another girl, that would’ve been romantic. But it only got her rattled. _Please don’t make me feel things_ , she silently begged him

Luckily, the wall was easy enough to climb that she didn’t really need help. Her feet had just touched the ground when Jon pulled her eagerly into the center of the Dragonpit.

“We have this huge place all to ourselves!” He laughed and spun Dany around.

“Don’t be so loud. People might catch us.” She reprimanded him but couldn’t help but smile at his childlike glee. “You’re being such a baby.”

He suddenly stopped spinning her and stared.

“Jon?”

“Dany we forgot dinner!”

Dany couldn’t help but laugh. Her day had been nothing but strange. Strange enough that she forgot the most mundane thing – to eat. “We really bought wine, stole wine glasses from a bar, trespassed a historical site yet we haven’t even filled our stomachs. I am embarrassed for us Jon. I truly am. Our day of crime deserves better than this.”

“Wait,” Jon got his bag and took out a piece of bread wrapped in plastic. “We can divide this just to give our stomachs something and then we’ll drink the wine.”

They set up a mini picnic in the middle of the dragonpit with nothing more than their two jackets, a piece of bread and a bottle of wine. As they ate and drank, Dany couldn’t help but want to capture the image of both of them forever. _This is what I want my life to be like, easy and free. It’s a shame this is only for a day._

Jon lies down on their makeshift picnic jacket mat and Dany follows along with him. They stare at the sky in silence until Jon goes, “Did you know, legend has it that this place was called the Dragonpit because it used to house the dragons of an ancient royal family?”

Dany giggled and faced him. Her cheeks had become flushed from the wine and Jon wanted nothing more than to caress them. “You and your random facts. Was there nothing else interesting in your Westeros tour that you had to resort to memorizing facts from your travel guide?”

 _If only you knew._ He joked instead. “I memorized them for you, my queen.”

She giggled again. He could already feel her wine filled breath intertwine with his. The alcohol was messing with both of them now. He was sure of it. Her silver hair looked as if it was glowing in the moonlight. She looked breathtakingly lovely and all he wanted to do was pull her close and press his lips to hers.

 _I could kiss him_ , Dany thought. _Maybe I could do it. Maybe it’s okay. Maybe I’ll be alright._

_I want to kiss him._

Dany cups Jon’s face gently and leans forward. _Wait,_ she hesitates her lips now so close to his it made her feel a bit dizzy.

_I can’t. Can I? I can._

She kisses him.

Jon felt her lips on his and couldn’t help but moan in surprise and gratification. He was right. Her lips were soft – so soft he was afraid adding a bit more fire to the kiss would cut her. He gently placed his hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him, the heat of their bodies making him feel a bit frenzied he had to close his eyes. He heard a small gasp and felt something wet in his face. He opened his eyes and saw that she was crying. Jon immediately broke the kiss.

“Dany?” He whispered, confused.

“I’m sorry- I’m- I can’t- ” Jon came to the sudden realization that she was literally gasping for air. _She’s having a panic attack._

He held her face with his hands. “Dany hey look at me. _Look at me._ Breathe. Just breathe. You’re okay. Think of your happy place. Everything’s going to be okay.”

“Jon I’m sorry-“ She tried to say in between her gasps and tears.

“Shhhhhhh none of that. Just breathe okay? That’s it. In and out.”

“Please just hold my hand. Please- I can’t- ”

Jon didn’t really understand what she wanted but he let go of her face and held her hand just as she asked. “Okay. I’m here. I’m holding your hand. You’re fine. You’re doing great. Breathe Dany, breathe.”

A few minutes passed and her laboured gasps slowly started to sound normal again. Jon breathed a sigh of relief.

“Hey,” he gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand. “You’re okay.”

“Yeah,” Dany whispered shakily and smiled back at him. “Thank you. I’m so sorry you had to put up with that.”

“Don’t be sorry. This isn’t something to be sorry about.”

She sat up and placed her head between her knees. “I can’t believe I had a panic attack while kissing someone.” She laughed bitterly.

Jon held her hand again. She seemed to be comforted by it earlier. “You want to tell me what happened there?”

Dany looked at him. _Should I tell him? Should I trust him? Trust. What is trust really?_ She took a deep breath. “Intimacy. Physical affection. Even any sort of affection sometimes. It – It scares me. I didn’t used to be like this. I just- My brother Viserys- Sometimes he would go home drunk or high on drugs and he’d- He’d do terrible things. _Terrible, terrible things_. And I couldn’t- wouldn’t- fight back. Why should I? He was still my brother. I still loved him. _I still do._ I know he’s still in there. He just hasn’t been the same since our parents died. It went on for 2 years before my older brother Rhaegar found out and sent him to rehab. And I- I can’t stand being touched sometimes- I remember things and- And I never told Rhaegar the extent of what Viserys has done. The way he _touched_ me. I just- Even my ex Drogo couldn’t-” She’s pretty sure her constant stuttering didn’t make much sense. But Jon surprises her once more.

“Shhhhhhh it’s alright. You don’t have to say anything more. I understand Dany.” Jon squeezed her hand. Despite everything, she’s glad he knows that comforts her.

“I’m so sorry.I think I’ve ruined what was supposed to be the best part of our day together.”

“Hey what did I say earlier? You don’t have to be sorry. It’s alright. We can just look at the stars until we fall asleep. The day’s almost over anyway. When the sun rises, you’ll be riding that train to Dragonstone and I’ll be in the airport heading to Winterfell. You’ll be back in your home finishing your studies while I’ll be back with my family. Everything will be normal again.”

“But I don’t want this to end. I don’t want things to go back to normal. Despite what happened earlier, I’m glad I agreed to stopover King’s Landing with you. I just wish…”

He held her hand to his chest. “Don’t. Don’t say a word. Don’t make it harder than it already is. Let’s just look at the stars.”

Jon heard her sigh. _Why have I met you only now and under these circumstances?_ _The world was truly cruel,_ he thought.

In the Dragonpit, two people look at the stars in silence with her hand resting in his chest, until their eyes fall heavy and sleep takes them.

______________________________________________

April 18, 2005

“I’ve never been good at goodbyes.” Dany said.

It was now time to part ways. They were walking in the train station, Jon holding Dany’s hand as they made their way to the door.

“Really? Say goodbye,” Jon told her.

Dany was confused but she said in anyway. “Goodbye?”

“See? It’s not that difficult. Say it again.”

Dany started to smile. “Goodbye.”

“There you go,” he praised her.

“Goodbye Jon! Geros ilas.” Dany started to jump around.

“What?”

“It’s Valyrian for goodbye.”

“I didn’t know you spoke Valyrian,” he said thoughtfully. “It sounded nice - especially when you say it.” They looked at each other in silence, so many words they want to say to each other but couldn’t.

Dany broke eye contact first. “I- I have to go. The train will leave in a few minutes.”

Jon looked down, dread in his heart. “Yeah. Yeah you should,” he mumbled and let go of her hand. Dany started to go inside the train. He closed his eyes. _I won’t watch her leave._

“Jon?” Somebody called out his name breathlessly. He opened his eyes. Dany had gotten out of the train. She placed her hands on his shoulders.

“Dany?” He said in amazement.

“Maybe we can meet here in the future?”

Jon chuckled in relief and held her face in his hands. _At least we have this._ “Yeah. We could do that,” he agreed.

“How about in 10 years?”

“That’s too long,” he fired back.

“5 years?”

“Yeah. Yeah that could work.”

“Right here. Five years later in this exact train station during the 17th of April. Promise me Jon.” She talked fast. The train was about to leave.

“I promise Dany. I’ll be here. No matter what happens I’ll be here.”

“I have to go.” She turned Jon around. “Look away so you won’t see me leave. In case one of us or both of us forgets our 5 year promise, at least your last memory of me was that I came back for you. ”

“But what about you?”

Dany let go of him and hopped on the train again, leaving Jon’s question unanswered.

“Don’t worry about me,” she whispered to herself as the train departed the moment she went inside. “Let my last memory not be your face. I don’t think I can take it.” There was one thing she was sure about and it was that Jon wasn’t the same boring, unmotivated guy that he said he would be in the train. If the world was kinder she knew she would’ve married him.

She looked through the windows of the moving train - of the trees swaying in the breeze of a hot summer day with the sky a perfect shade of blue.

 _Avy jorrāelan_ Jon _._ I love you.Till we meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As expected, there will be a 5 year jump in the next chapter. Those first 2 chapters were basically the ones hugely inspired by the movie Before Sunrise. The next ones will be a combination (and maybe tweaks?) of the others. Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Stay healthy and safe!


End file.
